tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Mr. O'Neil
Mr. O'Neil ist der Vater von April O'Neil in der TMNT-Franchise. Mirage Comics In den Mirage Comics wird Aprils Vater zuerst nur namentlich erwähnt, nachdem April für eine Zeitlang von New York nach Los Angeles zu ihrer Schwester Robyn gezogen war, um in ihrem durcheinandergekommenen Leben eine neue Orientierung zu suchen. Viel ist von O'Neil nicht bekannt, nur dass er ein Antiquitätenhändler in seinem eigenen Shop, "Second Time Around", und ein tüchtiger Geschäftsmann war. Eines Tages wurde seine Tochter Robyn geboren, doch konnte seine Frau danach keine weiteren Kinder mehr bekommen. Bei seiner Untersuchung von einigen Sachen, die er bei einer Haushaltsaufösung erworben, bisher aber noch nicht sortiert hatte, fand O'Neil einen seltsamen Kristall, der seine Zeichnungen auf wundersame Weise lebendig werden lassen konnte. O'Neil entschloss sich, den Wunsch seiner Frau nach wenigstens einem weiteren Kind zu erfüllen; jedoch lösten sich zuerst alle von ihm erschaffenen Babies wieder in nichts auf, da er sie mit Bleistift gezeichnet hatte. Irgendwann versuchte es O'Neil mit einer Tuschefeder; das Ergebnis verging diesmal nicht und wuchs zu einer jungen Frau heran: April.''TMNT'' Vol.4 #22 Knapp dreißig Jahre später starb O'Neil an einer schweren Krankheit (vermutlich Krebs) und vermachte seinen Töchtern seinen gesamten Besitz, wonach April sein altes Antiquitätengeschäft erhielt (das damals aber bereits vom Shredder und dem Foot Clan zerstört wurde, als diese Rache an Aprils neuen Freunden, den Turtles, gesucht hatten).''TMNT'' v1 #56 Sein Leben lang hatte er April das Geheimnis ihrer Herkunft verheimlicht, bis sie durch eine Verkettung dramatischer Umstände erfahren musste, dass sie kein natürlich geborenes Lebewesen war, und erst einige Zeit später mit Renets Hilfe schließlich das Rätsel entschlüsseln konnte. Diese Erkenntnis warf April in einer schwere seelische Krise, und sie ließ ihr altes Leben für eine Zeitlang hinter sich, um einen neuen Sinn in ihrem Dasein zu finden. IDW Comics thumb|left|250px|Aprils Eltern in den IDW ComicsIn dieser Version sind Aprils Eltern - unter den Namen John und Elizabeth - noch am Leben; jedoch wird von April einmal erwähnt, dass ihr Vater vor einiger Zeit einen Schlaganfall erlitten hatte, was sie beinahe dazu gebracht hätte, ihr Studium hinzuschmeißen, um sich um ihn zu kümmern. John war bis zu seinem Schlaganfall als Cheflaborant bei Stock Gen beschäftigt, dem Genetiklabor von Baxter Stockman, welches für die Verwandlung von Splinter und den Turtles in Mutanten verantwortlich ist; dadurch wusste er auch von dem Ooze, den Grundstoff für Stockmans Experimenten. Es war durch seine Initiative, dass April dort ihr Praktikum bekam, durch welches sie dann den Turtles und ihrem Vater zur Freundin wurde, doch er und seine Frau hatten bereits damals schon eine Ahnung, dass in diesem Labor etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zuging."Northampton" #1 Enige Zeit später wurden die Turtles von Agenten des Foot Clans zur Farm zurückverfolgt, und dabei machte Elizabeth auf sehr dramatische Weise Bekanntschaft mit den Turtles. Nachdem April und Splinter ihr das Notwendigste erklärt hatten, erhielt Elizabeth von ihrer Tochter eine Portion Ooze, welches sie benutzte, um ihren Mann von den Auswirkungen seines Schlaganfalls zu heilen."Northampton" #4 Danach kehrten sie nach New York zurück, um ihrer Tochter nahe zu sein, und eröffneten ihren alten Antiquitätenladen wieder neu."New Mutant Order" #2 und "New Mutant Order" #3 Cartoonserie (2003) thumb|200px|Das Familienporträt der O'NeilsIn der 2003 Zeichentrickserie ist O'Neil im Familienportrait zu sehen, welches April im Antiquitätenshop hängen hat. Ansonsten erscheinen weder O'Neil noch seine Frau persönlich in der Serie, und ihr aktueller Status (ob sie noch leben oder bereits verstorben sind) wird hier nicht bekannt gegeben. Auftritte *"Onkel August läßt grüßen" ("April's Artifact") *"Trouble with Augie" Animationsserie (2012) thumb|150px|Mr. O'Neil in der 2012 SerieIn dieser Version ist Aprils Vater noch am Leben, aber kein Antiquitätenhändler, sondern ein Wissenschaftler der Psychologie, der von den Kraang entführt wird. Bei verschiedenen Versuchen, ihn und seine Tochter April zu retten, macht er auch die Bekanntschaft der Turtles und wird ihnen in dieser Serie zum Freund."Rise of the Turtles - Part 1""The Gauntlet" Bei dieser Version ist anzumerken, dass sein Aussehen hier an August O'Neil aus der 2003-Cartoonserie erinnert; außerdem wurde er hier mit dem Vornamen "Kirby" versehen.[http://de.tmnt.wikia.com/wiki/Mr._O%27Neil?action=edit&section=5 International Movie Database: "Full Cast and Crew for Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" (2012)] :Für weitere Informationen, siehe 'Kirby O'Neil.'' Filme *Im 2014 Film erscheint O'Neil in Rückblenden als Wissenschaftler für die Sacks Group Ltd., für die er an einer Substanz arbeitet, die angeblich als Wunderheilmittel dienen sollte. Diese Substanz wurde schließlich vier Schildkröten und einer Ratte injiziert, die sie letztendlich in Mutanten verwandelte. Als er jedoch von den wahren, verbrecherischen Absichten seines Auftraggebers Eric Sacks erfuhr, brannte O'Neil das Labor nieder, um Sacks aufzuhalten, wurde dann aber von diesem ermordet. Siehe auch *April O'Neil *"Second Time Around" *Robyn O'Neil *Mrs. O'Neil *Warp-Kristall '''2003 Serie *August O'Neil 2012 Serie *Kirby O'Neil *Pigeon Pete *Wingnut Filme *Eric Sacks **''Sacks Group Ltd.'' Weblinks Kategorie:Charaktere (Mirage) Kategorie:Charaktere (IDW) Kategorie:Charaktere (2012 Serie) Kategorie:Verstorbene Charaktere Kategorie:Neutrale Charaktere Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Freunde Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Wissenschaftler Kategorie:Charaktere (Filme) Kategorie:Weiße Kategorie:Händler